Gomamon (Jou Kido)
|-|Jou and Gomamon= |-|Jou (02)= |-|Jou (Tri)= |-|Pukamon= |-|Ikkakumon= |-|Zudomon= |-|Vikemon= Summary Jou Kido and Gomamon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Jou is one of the 8 chosen children of the Digimon Adventure continuity and is the crest bearer of of Sincerity in the dub. Despite his pessimistic attitude and appearing as a coward, Jou is actually quite kind and very brave. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Jou Kido/Joe | Pukamon/Bukamon | Gomamon | Ikkakumon | Zudomon | Vikemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: 12 (Adventure), 15 (02), 18 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Chosen Child/DigiDestined, Crest Bearer of Sincerity | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Summoning (Can call a school of fish), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection, Water Manipulation | All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities, Hammer Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Hammer Spark, Electricity Resistance | All previous abilities, Absolute Zero, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp space-time with a swing from Mjöllnir), Resistance to Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable with Agumon and Gabumon, though somewhat weaker) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Galaxy level (Comparable to AtlurKabuterimon who destroyed Vademon's pocket realm) | At least Galaxy level (Traded blows with Imperialdramon FM. Should be on par with Wargreymon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Greymon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Mountain level+| Galaxy level (Able to fight against Digimon this powerful) | At least Galaxy level '(Tanked hits from Imperialdramon FM) 'Stamina: High, was able to swim across large bodies of ocean and still have enough energy to not revert back into Gomamon. Kept on fighting even after being curb-stomped during the events of Digimon Adventure Tri 2: Ketsui Range: Looks about 40 feet (going by when Ikkakumon attacks Unimon) Standard Equipment: Missiles when Ikkakumon. A giant hammer when Zudomon. Two giant maces as Vikemon. Intelligence: Gomamon is of average intelligence. Jou is rather smart, with ambitions of becoming a doctor (he becomes the first/only Digimon doctor in the finale). Weaknesses: Digimon will devolve if he uses up too much energy. Gomamon must be well fed to evolve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Pukamon *'Air Bubbles:' Shoots bubbles *'Bubbles:' Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth. *'Froth Bubbles: '''Shoots a bubble-like substances from its mouth. '''Gomamon' *'Marching Fishes:' Summons a school of colorful flying fish from any water. Can slam into a foe to throw them off balance or can be a raft to move across water faster. *'Surudoi Tsume:' Attacks the foe with a slice of its claw. *'Sharp Edge:' Jumps up and slices at the enemy repeatedly while in mid-air. *'Surfer Dive:' Jumps into the air to body slam the enemy. *'Tail Slap:' Kicks the foe while flipping. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. *'Sliding Seal:' Slides under opponent's feet, causing his opponent to trip. Ikkakumon *'Harpoon Vulcan:' Shoots a missile from the horn on its head. The missiles can home in on opponent making it difficult to avoid. *'Heat Top:' A stab with its horn or a belly flop attack. *'Icicle Coat:' Radiates cold to freeze enemies or raise its defense. *'Horn Attack' An upward slash with its horn. *'Northern Lights:' Breathes out a blast of chilly air. Zudomon *'Hammer Spark:' Smashes its hammer onto the ground, sending out a bolt of electricity at the enemy. This attack is revealed in the novel to bypass conventional durability as well. **“Hammer Spark!” Zudomon struck the Thor Hammer in his right hand at the closest steel beam. Sparks flew. The real power of Zudomon’s attack was neither from the hammer nor the destructive force that came from his arm strength. With one focused swing, the sparks that were created when both the chrome digizoid and his force of will combined could destroy the data composition of Digimon itself. *'Horn & Tusk:' Rams tusks into a foe. *'Ice Lord Bump:' Sends a wave of ice to attack the foe. *'Hammer Boomerang:' Tosses its hammer like a boomerang. *'Hammer Head: '''Throws his glowing hammer upwards. *'Thor Fury: Spins around while swinging its shining hammer. *'Nail Pull: '''Sweeps low with the spike on the end of its hammer. *'Shell Smash: 'Slams down on an opponent from the air. *'Anvil Smash: 'Smashes the ground with its hammer, causing a shockwave. *'Vulcan Revenge: 'Charges up its hammer before smashing the opponent with it. *'Thor's Hammer * Zudomon is also able to negate electric attacks by absorbing them on his horn (seen in Episode 36). Vikemon *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy with Mjöllnir. *'Viking Flail:' Uses the morning star on its back to unleash a powerful blow. *'Berserk Howl:':Howls with all of its berserker rage. *'Viking Axe:' Fires its morning stars on long chains, or slams a glowing fist down on the enemy. *'Mjöllnir:' Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Mega Gain Guard:' Raises its defense with a roar and a white aura. *'Mjöllnir Hammer: '''Strikes with its icy morning stars. '''Key:' Gomamon | Ikkakumon | Zudomon | Vikemon Note: This profile covers Gomamon as he appears in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Adventure Tri. Gallery Pitchmon.jpg Pukamon.png Gomamon2.png Ikkakumon.png Zudomon.png Vikemon.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Axe Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Healers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Vikings Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3